


You're my hero, my friend, my love.

by RevelationTWDnSlender (orphan_account)



Series: Life is truly Strange [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RevelationTWDnSlender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chloe and Max sit under the stars and hold hands. Set right after episode five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my hero, my friend, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> After sacrificing Arcadia Bay for Chloe. Also, i have no freakin idea where they got this shit....just suppose it was there, always. xD

Authors Note: I am still Pricefield trash!!!! Taking requests/suggestions for fics and one shots, be sure to comment. Check out my other work if you'd like. _[You can read my old shit here.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDnSlenderverseFangirl)_

 

Its the moment that Chloe and Max take blankets and hop into the back of her truck that Max feels normal again. The pillows and blankets are jumped up in a huge pile, and Chloe jumps right in and waits for her. And of course, she hops in too, getting warm under the ginormous pile of fluffy stuff. Its night, and they are parked somewhere on their way to Max's parents house, in the woods. Chloe is staring up at the sky, probably dozing off after having 'medicated.' But Max isn't tired, not yet. She has so much to think about. So much to go over. So much to hate herself for. Max wondered what her mom would say if she knew that it was her fault everyone in Arcadia Bay was dead, and the only reason why Chloe was still alive was Max had the choice to save her. But instead of doing what she was told was right all her life, (if you had the choice, sacrifice one person to save hundreds. Its common sense.) she completely ignored in the moment that it did happen. 

 Max had to shake the thoughts out of her head and focus. Chloe was alive, she was right there. The brunette looked over to her, eyes closed and face peaceful for the moment. Max hoped that her friend would be okay in the long run, she really really did.

 She looked back up at the sky, just visible over the trees. Max yawned and shifted under the blankets, the faint chirping of crickets and insects buzzing in the distance, reaching her hand under the blankets. She found Chloe's hand, and held it in hers. It wasn't weird at this point, no, not anymore. Now after this week.

 And Max was surprised to see Chloe open her eyes and tighten the grip on the pair of hands. Max said noting, but stared at the starts as Chloe did.

 No words were needed.

 All they needed we're each other.


End file.
